


100 Years To Live... To Love

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [26]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Old Age, Song: 100 Years (Five For Fighting), Songfic, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Fifteen, there's still time for you.Time to buy and time to lose.Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this.When you've only got a hundred years to live.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	100 Years To Live... To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/gifts).



> Hey guys, I've written another songfic. 
> 
> I am in the middle of updating my other multi-chaptered stories, I promise I haven't forgotten them :D
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend, SK. She showed me this song after I posted my last songfic: Once I Was Seven Years Old. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

_ I’m fifteen for a moment,  _

_ Caught in between ten and twenty. _

_ And I’m just dreaming,  _

_ Counting the ways to where you are. _

The blazing ball of inferno dangled high in the sky, like a golden pendulum, as it hung above the tree that stood so tall and sheer at the centre of the clearing. 

Birds sang prettily from their nests in the branches, below them was a matt of green. Emerald blades spanned across the glade before they were cut off by the dark dirt that carpeted the floor beyond, shaded by the canopy of forest.

His knuckles were white against the tree below him, his grip aching slightly as he sat there, beside him Grian leant effortlessly against the thick trunk of the oak. 

“Do you ever think of what life is like, outside of Hermitville?” The blond hummed his question, breaking their silence. 

Avians fluttered their wings at the sudden noise, their flapping was a bass to Mumbo’s thoughts as he shrugged, his eyes straying from the far off ground below and to Grian’s face. 

His hair curled softly in loose ringlets around his head, shimmering in the overarching light that filtered through the leaves of the tree. His lashes fanned across his cheeks, his sunkissed skin was a stark contrast to Mumbo’s own paler flesh.

“Umm… I-I don’t know. I d-don’t think I’ve thought about it much?”

The two boys had been companions from infants, their parents had made swift friends of each other upon moving onto the street at the same time. 

“It’s just so boring here, ya know?” 

_ How could it be boring when I have you with me? _

_ You light my life in ways I could never have hoped.  _

“Y-Yeah.” Mumbo lied, his voice strained with the effort of his falsehood. 

Truthfully, he’d developed a crush on the shorter boy almost a year ago, the seventeen-year-old seemed oblivious to his amorous feelings. 

“I wish I was a bird.” He hummed. “I wish I could spread my wings and fly away from here, far away.”

_ No. I’d never be able to stand not being with you. _

“I’d bring you with me, of course. We’d both be birds.” Grian added, his expression wistful, a small grin tinkled against his lips as he glanced at the other, eyes sparkling with wonder and musing excitement. 

_ And I’d follow you anywhere you wanted me. _

  
  


_ I’m twenty-two for a moment. _

_ She feels better than ever _

_ And we’re on fire _

_ Making our way back from Mars. _

  
  


The grass that cushioned the ground was soft against Mumbo’s bare back as he lay there, a smile spread across his face, Grian’s arms stood like strong muscular pillars on either side of his head. 

Puberty had really done a number on them both, their thin and scrawny - in Mumbo’s case - bodies had slowly filled out, their shoulders had grown broader, their voices deeper and their eyes wiser and although the two were still so inexperienced in life, they had each other. 

The blond lowered himself down, his lips were soft against the paler man’s jaw, feather-light touches fired a flurry of sparks through his nerves as Grian gently kissed him, trailing delicate, loving caresses down the long column of Mumbo’s neck, halting at his collarbone, he sucked a soft dark mark there. 

Wet heat flashed through the skin that stretched over his clavicle, his back arched into that touch as his brows furrowed with pleasured pain, a radiant wave spread its incandescence through his groin. 

“I love you so much,” Mumbo uttered, his eyes lidded as he stared at the man above him. 

Their tree stood tall behind them, a carving recently scrawled in its trunk, it’s green umbrella shielded them from the glare of the sun as their young love slowly blossomed. 

“I love you too,” Grian replied, his voice but a husking whisper. “Will you come with me?” He breathed between fluttering kisses.

“To where?” 

“Anywhere.”

“Always.”

  
  


_ Fifteen, there’s still time for you. _

_ Time to buy and time to lose. _

_ Fifteen, there’s never a wish better than this _

_ When you’ve only got a hundred years to live. _

Tarmac flashed under the roaring car as it sped down the country road, the rubber of the tyres splashed through the puddles that littered the ground, the rain still dripped against the crystal glass of the windscreen.

Mumbo’s hand gripped against the steering wheel as a song rattled through the old speakers, the two sang with their hearts rather than with their voices as Grian leant against him, his curly hair tickling against the side of his neck.

He glanced down to the other, a soft smile spread across his lips as his eyes glazed over at the sweet endearing sight. 

Twanging guitar solos and thumping drums rang through the cab, Grian’s hands threw up in the air, a beaming grin plastered across his face as he screamed out the lyrics. 

Mumbo chuckled as he switched gears, his eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror and narrowed on their distant tree, it’s height still visible over the forest that surrounded it. 

The two didn’t know where they were going. Their bags had been packed and thrown in the boot and they had their vision set on a holiday away, just the two of them. Alone.

Smacking of lips against his cheek rocked Mumbo from his thoughts and he glanced over to his boyfriend. “What?” He asked, unable to hide the smile at Grian’s adorable flutter of lashes.

“I’m just excited!” He sighed, pushing back to lean against the passenger door, his legs pulled up on the seat. “The two of us and nothing but the road ahead... It’ll be fun!” 

_ The two of them… _

_ Together… _

_ Fun… _

  
  


_ I’m thirty-three for a moment _

_ Still a man, but you see I’m a ‘they’. _

_ A kid on the way _

_ A family on my mind. _

A shadowy veil slept atop the restful city, it’s tendrils slipped through the windows, clinging to the blinds that covered the panes of glass. 

Casting their orange glows, the streetlamps stood tall and proud across the street, their hooking necks bent to watch the concrete below.

Silence hovered through the suburban house the only sound that could be heard was the soft snores that echoed across the walls as two bodies curled together under the duvet.

A bright flash of light spilt across the room as Grian’s phone chimed from its place on the bedside table. The blond gave a soft grunt as he stirred, reaching across clumsily, he plucked the device from the top of the chest of drawers.

“Mumbo!”

A shrill shriek trilled and interrupted the peaceful quiet of the night. 

Mumbo jolted from his slumber, his eyes flashing open. “Wh-What?” He whimpered, his gaze flicked around the room, his mind buzzing with disorientation.

“We have to go!” 

He pushed himself up, his elbows propped against the mattress as he squinted at his lover. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“She’s giving birth!”

“What?!” Mumbo’s eyes widened at those words, his heart stuttering in his chest, he almost fell out of bed in his haste, his legs tangled in the sheets. 

_ I’m going to be a father. _

I’m  _ going to be a  _ father _. _

_ Grian and I are going to be parents! _

_ Of a real live human child! _

_ Oh my goodness! _

  
  


_ I’m forty-five for a moment. _

_ The sea is high and  _

_ I’m heading into a crisis _

_ Chasing the years of my life. _

“Daddy…” 

Voices echoed around the blanching hospital walls. His twelve-year-old daughter rested her small body against his own, her wide eyes stared up at him.

Nurses and doctors flustered about the ward, their stares fixed to targets, their minds whirring with tasks and mental to-do lists. 

Machines blared their incessant bleeping.

“Daddy…” 

He glanced down to the child.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He answered, his voice soft. 

“Will Papa be alright?” 

_ Honestly? _

_ How could I lie to my daughter? _

_ How could I not tell her the truth? _

As a father, his only duty in life was to protect her, raise her with happiness, give her everything that he never had. 

_ Did that include a broken heart? _

Her eyes bore holes into the side of his face as he glanced away, his almost vacant gaze fixed to the wall opposite them. Disinfectant stung at his nostrils as he took a deep breath.

“S-Sadie…” His voice shook as he spoke. “I…”

“Sir?” A woman stepped beside them, her light blue scrubs hung from her lean frame, her auburn hair was tied back in a tight bun and a lanyard dangled loosely from her neck. 

Mumbo stared up at the nurse. “Is he okay?”

Her words trembled from her lips as she spoke, the noise was but a clanging blur as it swam through his mind. 

Silence encompassed him as numbness swept across his body, swimming through his veins.

_ Nothingness. _

  
  


_ Fifteen, there’s still time for you. _

_ Time to buy and time to lose yourself _

_ Within a morning star. _

  
  


“I first met Grian when we were very young. He was a bright child with the world ahead of him. All he wanted was to float away, escape a boring slow life.”

  
  


_ Fifteen, I’m all right with you…  _

  
  


“I had always loved him, but that love started under our tree in the clearing of our forest. We left a message in the trunk with a knife and then spent the rest of our time together. Grian always enjoyed that. Those simple moments, whether they were funny or sad or just quiet. It was his favourite thing. If he was able to sit still for five minutes with you, then that was a clear sign that you had his attention for life.”

  
  


_ Fifteen, there’s never a wish better than this… _

  
  


“He was funny, he was sweet and I think we’ve  _ all  _ been on the receiving end of his mischief. He was my God of Chaos, my demon. He was my partner in crime and my ever-attentive healer.”

  
  


_ When you’ve only got a hundred years to live… _

  
  


Mumbo’s hands shook as he gripped at the paper, tears cascaded down his cheeks and blurred the letters that had been printed there.

He trembled as he stared back at the wooden box behind him, a portrait stood of a young man who’d been taken too soon.

_ It was unfair. _

_ I was supposed to follow you anywhere.  _

_ I said… I promised... _

“Gone from this world, but never from our hearts.”

  
  


_ Half time goes by, suddenly you’re wise. _

_ Another blink of an eye; sixty-seven is gone. _

_ The sun is getting high, we’re moving on. _

  
  


Ahead, the buzzing fluorescent lights lit the store around him. Patrons of the shop billowed passed him.

_ He was invisible. _

_ An old man stood in the pasta aisle.  _

_ Lasagna, spaghetti, macaroni, penne, rigatoni… _

Everything was numb, it all tasted the same. Why did he care so much about the pasta he was going to buy? Why did it matter?

Stealing his concentration, his phone vibrated to life in the pocket of his cardigan. Mumbo glanced down and fished it out with stiff, worn fingers. 

_ Received - 24.02.2062 _

_ Sadie: What time are you wanting us over dad? _

_ That’s why… _

  
  


_ I’m ninety-nine for a moment.  _

_ Dying for just another moment.  _

_ And I’m just dreaming,  _

_ Counting the ways to where you are. _

  
  


His bones creaked, the knee replacement groaned as he stepped forward, pushing through the aching pains that thrummed through his tired body.

A whisper of warmth washed around him as the sun shone down from above, like a flaming pendulum in the sky. 

Grass stretched out through the clearing and whispered with little huffs as his shoes brushed against it with each of his steps. 

Dirt followed on and lined the ground under the canopy that was cast by the forest around him, an army of smaller trees gathered about their oak. 

The bark was rough against his fingertips as he brushed his hand across it, his straining eyes, wet with his tears, focused on the marking that was still etched into the trunk of the thick tree. 

The salty droplets slipped down his cheeks and fell to the floor, soaking the grass that stood between him and the message. 

_ ‘Mumbo, I love you, G.’ _

  
  


_ Fifteen there’s still time for you. _

  
  


The branch under me was hard and I clung to it for dear life. But I was there with you. It was just you and I. Grian. 

  
  


_ Twenty-two I feel her too.  _

  
  


You smiled at me as we made love, sharing our bodies. There was no better place than the tree, right? We spent all our time there, after all. You looked so beautiful. So damn gorgeous. Grian.

  
  


_ Thirty-three, you’re on your way _

  
  


Our baby girl. When she was born, I held her in my arms, but the only person I could think of was you. You were my husband, my lover and my co-parent. Whatever the world threw at us, we had it. We could take it. Together. Grian.

  
  


_ Every day’s a new day.  _

  
  


It was so cold, so lonely. His perch under the tree was hard against his thinning old body, time had taken its toll.

Greying hair leant back against the tree as he relaxed.

His eyelids were heavy.

He was tired.

He’d fought through his life. 

Half of it had been alone. 

It’d been so destitute, so scary. 

His shoulders slackened against the trunk of the tree.

Maybe he could take a nap.

Just close his eyes and…  _ Sleep… _

  
  


_ Fifteen, there’s still time for you. _

_ Time to buy and time to choose. _

_ Hey fifteen, there’s never a wish _

_ Better than this… _

  
  


Heat charged the air around him as an aura of light filled the atmosphere. The grass was so green that it shone emerald. 

Beyond the clearing, there was a wall of white, a wash of nothingness that encompassed everything.

His brow furrowed on his forehead as he pushed himself from his spot on the ground, he reached out for the trunk, steadying himself as he stood.

_ The ache.  _

_ It was gone. _

_ His pain… Vanished. _

“Mumbo…” A soft voice, a sound that he’d have recognised anywhere. 

He glanced towards the owner of said sound and was greeted with a young man. His hair curled around his ears in blond ringlets, shining in the summer sun. His eyes were crystals, bathed in cerulean. His sunkissed skin seemed to go on for miles. 

_ Grian. _

_ You once asked if I’d follow you. _

_ Asked if I’d come with you. _

  
  
  


_ I answered, my love… _

_ … Anywhere... _

  
  


_ … When you’ve only got a hundred years to live… _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... If you look to your left you will find a box of tissues.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know what you think :D


End file.
